Pucks adventure to save the queen
by springpalaces
Summary: Puck returns to try to help save the Iron queen from sickness. While Ash goes to stop the Unseelie courts.


Chapter 1 (Puck enters again)

Meghan had seriously had enough of all the drama of the oracle and Mab. She was glad to be back home in the Iron Relm with her Knight Ash. He would forever be her winter knight. Even though now he had a soul and was laughing more than staying stoney quiet. He was still Ash. Meghan felt content in her role as queen of the iron relm with summer magic at her disposal too. The one thing she was missing was her best friend Puck. She wouldn't say it out loud to anyone not even her husband. Puck had been her best friend forever and she just couldn't imagine having this son without him in her life. She knew he'd made the choice to go. She understood why he'd left he'd been in love with her. She knew what that meant to him it meant he would have given up everything for her. Even the image of being the prankster. She could no more ask that of him than he could ask her to give up Ash. It was complicated yet part of her was missing. To give up your best friend for a love sucks. Not to mention she had no idea her best friend was Feary to begin with. That's another long story for another long day. She had no time to waste on that now. She had email request from all over the iron kingdom begging her to take care of the boundiaries most of which touch the Unseelie court. It was time to talk to Mab. The ice queen hated her for so many reason most of which was she had been a part of taking every prodegy from her in one way or the other. She had done the one thing that Mab couldn't understand she had married the unseelie prince even if he wasn't Fey anymore. Part of him would always belong to the unseelie court. Gathering herself and putting on her warmest clothing knowing how cold the unseelie court was. She was going to wear sweatpants and sweatshirt with lots of jackets. She was eight months pregnant and shouldn't be traveling at all much less to the dangerous unseelie court where one had to watch yourself every move you made. She was going to take Ash with her of course. She knew she wouldn't be able to convince him to stay behind while she went to deal with his mother. Ash would probably be the only one to save the day anyway. More often than not Ash would con his mother into agreeing to whatever Meghan wanted. She walked into the room to see her husband playing the xbox with some of the iron knights. He had at one point not been able to touch iron or electronics. Now you couldn't keep him from technology at all. She loved it. Walking up behind him he turned only slightly while still taking on the enemy and destroying him. The iron knight austin had gotten tired of getting beaten by Ash and taken leave at that moment. The gremlins seeing nothing they could destroy in the royal bedroom without trouble had left making all kinds of noise. I wrapped my arms around my knight and he turned me into his lap even at my size he could still move me fast and take me to himself without much thought. We kissed. I ran my hands under his shirt and across his muscular chest. He had his hands up my shirt as well. My shape had changed with pregnancy. My breast were much heavier these days and my knight loved them. I knew if we didn't get moving soon we weren't going to make it to the unseelie court today. However I couldn't resist Ash. We moved swiftly to the bed. As I rose over my knight guiding him to myself. He looked at me with unashamed love. We spent a long time connected with one another our auras taking shape with each other as we moved. It was quite enjoyable. When we were spent and lying beside each other arms and legs still entangled. My knight looked over at me and said my queen what brought that on? I laughed while moving away from him. I had to use the bathroom again one of the unfortunate things about being pregnant. When I was done I went back into the room and redressed. Ash had already done the same noticing my clothing choices he also was dressed in his unseelie court garb again. He knew without me saying a single word where we were going and why. He laughed at me trying to get into warmer clothing that would annoce me as a queen of the Fey but, I gave up and put back on my sweats. I figured this wasn't the worst thing I could do. The unseelie queen was going to have to get over me being dressed as such. I walked out on the platform and whistled. The iron bug copters came and fastened around me and Ash as we took over to the train that would take us to the edge of the iron kingdom there. The carriage would be waiting to take us to the unseelie court. After flying we arived at the carriage ready to go. I wasn't feeling so well. I knew I was going to be sick so I excused myself from Ash to walk into the Wyldwood a bit and take care of myself. I got done being sick and looked around I was surrounded by redcoats. They never gave up. They weren't supposed to be this close to the iron relm it was a law. Yet another thing to discuss with the unseelie queen. They moved toward me in a war like fashion. They knew i was the iron queen with summer magic still to. why where they advancing on me like this. I suppose they wanted to die today. I simply called on the summer magic and the roots of the trees came and surrounded each ones ankles and pulled them straight up in the air. Just as I was about to walk past them leaving them hanging like that I heard laughter. I knew that chuckle anywhere it was Puck or Robin Goodfellow. My best friend he came up beside me and said hey princess. I don't believe I"ve ever seen the forest full of readcoats upside down before. I rather enjoy this sight. I shoved him laughing with him. They did look rather intersting like that. I said Puck why are you here?

Puck: Princess I heard you were sick and needed help. A certain gray coated friend found me and told me to come right away so I was working on a way to get into the iron relm without dying. Yet here you are in the wyldwood. I suppose I don't need that little plan then.

Meghan: I dont' know why the gray coated Cat told you I was sick. I'm fine Puck. Ash and I were making our way to the unseelie court. I felt a bit icky. I have to get back to the carriage Ash will be wondering where I am.

Ash: No chance of that Meghan I've been close the whole time. Though I will admit watching you turn the redcoats upside down was the best part. Laughing slightly.. he looked at Puck. Well Puck I see we are in for another uninvited visit from you.

Puck: Ah.. Ice boy you know you missed me. I missed you too iceboy. I'm here because that CAT told me to get here.

Grem: I wonder if you humans will ever shut your mouths enough for someone with sense to talk to you. That's better now Iron queen is very sick. She doesn't even realize it right now. She won't make it through today without the help of all of us. She needs to get to the summer king now. He is the only one who can help her through this.

Meghan: Grem what are you saying? How do you know these things? Is the boy ok?

Grem: Do we need to stand around talking all day or are you ready to move. Queen I know these things because the seer has seen the future and today you will die and so will the child without the summer king.

Ash: Meghan let's go with him I've known you were sick for a while. I was hoping that it was just pregnancy issues. This sounds far more serious. I will be by your side the entire time my queen.

Grem: Ash this is one trip you can not take with the queen. If you do not go talk to the unseelie queen about the issues plagueing the iron relm we will end up in war again before the days out. Only you can get her to stop the unseelie knights from dying.

Ash: I will not leave my queen while she is this sick

Meghan: Ash you have to go. We cannot let this happen the iron kingdom is strong now and never never will be at risk if you don't go.

Puck: I'll go with iceboy and help him settle this that way we can both get back to you faster Princess.

Grem: Goodfellow you are the only one who can find the summer king when he doesn't want to be found. You must stay with the Iron Queen.

Ash: I do not like to leave the queens side. I will be back as soon as I can my love.

Puck: Ok princess it's you and me. We can do this. We've been on these adventers before haven't we. Smiling picking up the Iron queen.. He started off.


End file.
